Amy Farrah Fowler You Stole My Heart
by GeminiLoverr
Summary: Sheldon comes to his senses when Amy reveals all and declares her love for Sheldon. Set a few months after the 'Locomotive' episode. Rated M for a reason. Shamy to being with for the first two chapters, then other characters become involved. Just to clarify, I own nothing and I'm making no money from this! As much as I would like to though :(
1. Chapter 1

I can smell her scent enveloping me. Her sweet perfume empowers me, makes me want her and to ravish her. But, I must control myself. I do not want to scare her away, frighten her. She's like a rabbit in the headlights, but I can't help myself.

Amy Farrah Fowler has stolen my heart.

There is nothing I can or want to do to change that. For once this is an acceptable change. One I can manage. One that I like. No, love. One that I love.

Suddenly I am brought back to my senses when I feel her fingers on my skin, her touch scorching, electrifying and I can't help but wonder what it would feel like on my erection. Her soft, smooth, milky white skin gently strokes my hand and I close my eyes, memorizing this delectable feeling. I flutter my lashes open and then I realise her pure green eyes, the colour of emeralds, hooked onto my eyes as if piercing my soul, searching for something that I cannot quite put my finger on.

"Make love to me…" Amy whispered in a hushed tone full of lust, desperation and longing. How long had we been dating? 3 years? Surely it's too soon but I cannot help my erection responding to her voice, gently growing under my clothes.

_2 hours previously._

"Sheldon, can we not go out for dinner tonight? I'm fed up of sitting indoors surrounded by our friends on date nights." Amy whined, for the two-hundredth time this month. It was Thursday and all Sheldon wanted to do was stay inside, watch the Star Trek marathon currently on television and try to relax in his delightful, perfect spot with his friends. Yet Amy insisted that they go out for 'date night' instead and Sheldon was, quite frankly, fed up of Amy whining. He thought his only way to shut her up was to go out for once. So he, Sheldon, tore himself away from the Star Trek marathon and took Amy to the Cheesecake factory.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I really appreciate this." Amy stated, gently and tentatively placing her hand on Sheldon's thigh, being brave for once. Sheldon stiffened just a fraction and then relaxed, looking into Amy's eyes and realizing how sincere she was being. She was genuinely appreciating the effort he was making and Sheldon's heart swelled, glad that he could please his girlfriend.

"Well, you had better appreciate this woman! I'm missing my Star Trek marathon evening because of you and your whining!" Sheldon exclaimed, not hiding his contempt at her whining.

Amy looked down from looking at Sheldon and hid her face behind her hair which dropped down around her face when she looked away. Sheldon realised she may not have took his comment in the manner he intended and his thigh now felt bare; naked. He missed Amy's touch. Sheldon Cooper actually missed the touch of a female; he thought this day would never come but somehow Amy had actually got under his skin. He realised this may have happened when he kissed Amy on the train, the heat of the moment actually getting to Sheldon as he came to his senses and found that he enjoyed and loved kissing Amy, feeling her, touching her, looking at her. Heck, he even loved her science field. He never believed that day would come!

"Amy… Amy… I.. I was only having a joke. I thought you liked my humour? What's wrong?" Sheldon panicked, wondering where it all went wrong.

"Sheldon… I don't want to do this here. Can we go back to my car please? I want privacy." Amy started and got up and walked out the door. Sheldon wondered what he had done wrong but he paid for the bill and left, following Amy's delectable scent to her car where he got in the passenger side and closed the light breeze out of the car.

"Amy… Can we please talk now? I'm worried, I don't understand what's wrong?" Sheldon questioned, waiting for Amy's reply, his breathing heavy from his worry.

"Sheldon, I'm fed up. I want to move this relationship forward. I thought since the train kiss on Valentine's Day you would at least kiss me more, initiate it more, and want it more at least! But no, you just hide from me even more now; you rarely look at me, you rarely want to spend any time alone with me and God forbid you would want to go out for date night alone with me! I've had enough and quite frankly I'm contemplating where this relationship is headed. Sheldon… I don't want more… I _need_ more. I _want_ you Sheldon. Not just on an intellectual scale, but on a physical scale, an emotional scale and on a relationship scale. I want what Penny and Leonard have, Sheldon. You need to man up and act like a Texan bloke if you're so proud of being 'Texan'." Amy finished, tears glistening in her emerald eyes, her voice cracking at the end of her rant and she looked Sheldon in the eye throughout her speech, their eyes never breaking.

It was now or never for Sheldon and quite frankly, he was scared, shocked, disappointed but most of all, ashamed. Ashamed at himself for not taking care of his wonderful, smart, intelligent and beautiful girlfriend. What kind of man neglects his girlfriend? A twat Sheldon concluded. That was about to change, starting today.

"Amy, I am so sorry. I thought I was being what you wanted, giving you space and an intellectual relationship. I never realised you wanted more. Yes, you stated you did. Yes, you tried to get more out of me. Yes, I was an idiot. An 'eejit' as the Irish would state. But Amy, you need to understand that I stated this would be an intellectual relationship; we both agreed. I have tried to accommodate these new feelings you seem to have developed and if I am being completely honest, I have developed them too. I feel your need, Amy. I care for you on an emotional level as well as an intellectual one. If I have not shown you this, I am sorry." Sheldon declared, their eyes still locked and Sheldon was now the one who was getting emotional. He hated admitting his feelings but if it would make Amy stay, he was going to get everything on the table.

He felt bare. Naked. Cold. Exhausted.

He really just wanted to go home, relax and have a strawberry YooHoo and watch the end of the Star Trek marathon even though none of it would make sense because he needed to watch it from the beginning. But Amy insisted he stayed and talk with her and judging by the way she was clinging onto the steering wheel, they needed to talk.

"Sheldon…" Amy whispered, lost for words at his declaration. "Are you saying… saying that you… love me?" Amy's voice started strong, but with each pause she gradually started whispering, her voice going down octaves to barely just above a hushed tone.

Sheldon's eyes parted in surprise, "Amy… I…" Sheldon hesitated and the tears prickling at Amy's eyes started their gentle assault down her porcelain skin, their tracks staining her beautiful skin. She sniffled slightly, her nose becoming runny, just as the tears created their own river down her face. "Sheldon…" Amy pleaded, her voice a watery cry. "Amy, why are you crying? I never finished my sentence," Sheldon declared as he took Amy's hands. "Sheldon, why do you think I am crying? You don't love me yet here I am declaring my feelings for you and opening my heart for you and all you can say is, 'Why are you crying?' You can be so idiotic, narcissistic, arrogant and stupid sometimes!" Amy shouted, prying her hands from Sheldon and hitting him in the chest, the tears now tidal waves, pouring out of her eyes.

"Amy… Amy… AMY… AMY! I LOVE YOU" Amy stopped. Her breathing was ragged, heavy and distorted whilst her eyes became wide and started searching his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. When she looked directly into his luscious eyes, she could see the love burning back into hers. She suddenly felt the guilt seeping through her bones, her blood and her every pore. Sheldon loved her and here she was beating the hell out of his chest.

"Amy… say something, please. I just told you that I loved you and all you can do is stare at my face?!" Sheldon gushed, hurt that Amy was just staring at him rather than declaring her love for him. "Amy, you do love me don't you?" Sheldon questioned desperately.

"Oh Sheldon, of course I do! Yes, I love you Sheldon." Amy declared. Sheldon stopped breathing, his eyes becoming dilated, his touch becoming numb; his world has stopped. Amy loved him. His Amy.

Amy Farrah Fowler loved Sheldon Lee Cooper.

"Come on Sheldon, let's get back to mine." Amy stated as she started driving towards her home with Sheldon just staring towards her. Amy's smile radiated her face, glowing, as she realised that tonight could be the night that her and Sheldon become physically active and she could not believe it.

As Sheldon stepped into Amy's apartment, he didn't even acknowledge her offer of a drink of YooHoo for him. He went into his own world, daydreaming about Amy, who was now sat next to him on the couch.

_I can smell her scent enveloping me. Her sweet perfume empowers me, makes me want her and to ravish her. But, I must control myself. I do not want to scare her away, frighten her. She's like a rabbit in the headlights, but I can't help myself. _

_Amy Farrah Fowler has stolen my heart. _

_There is nothing I can or want to do to change that. For once this is an acceptable change. One I can manage. One that I like. No, love. One that I love. _

_Suddenly I am brought back to my senses when I feel her fingers on my skin, her touch scorching, electrifying and I can't help but wonder what it would feel like on my erection. Her soft, smooth, milky white skin gently strokes my hand and I close my eyes, memorizing this delectable feeling. I flutter my lashes open and then I realise her pure green eyes, the colour of emeralds, hooked onto my eyes as if piercing my soul, searching for something that I cannot quite put my finger on. _

"_Make love to me…" Amy whispered in a hushed tone full of lust, desperation and longing. How long had we been dating? 3 years? Surely it's too soon but I cannot help my erection responding to her voice, gently growing under my clothes…_


	2. The Discovery Development

_"__Make love to me…" Amy whispered in a hushed tone full of lust, desperation and longing. How long had we been dating? 3 years? Surely it's too soon but I cannot help my erection responding to her voice, gently growing under my clothes…_

"Oh Amy…" Sheldon whispered, his breath brushing off of her face, dispersing into thin air. His fingers trembled as he gently put his hand on her cheek, barely touching her rosy complexion. She was literally burning and could feel her cheeks and breasts flushing at his touch. She was in heaven. After all these years of waiting, longing, needing and _waiting_ just using Gerard as a substitute, this was _finally_ happening.

"Sheldon… is that a yes or a no?" Amy gently questioned, placing her tiny hand on his thigh, caressing his trousers and noticing the gentle bulge of his pants. She quivered, her spin tingling and her fingers, toes, thighs and _that_ area trembling at the growing sexual tension between them. She could not let herself believe this would happen tonight. She just couldn't.

"Oh Amy, it is a thousand hundred billion yeses. We've waited too long." Sheldon whispered.

Amy noticed the first person plural "we" and wondered just how long Sheldon had wanted them to connect of a physical level as well as emotional. "Sheldon, how long have you wanted this exactly?" Amy questioned. She was intrigued. His complexion showed that he wanted this; the flushed cheeks, the ragged sexy breath, the growing erection, the hand on her cheek stilted but still there and the dilated, gorgeous blue eyes that were currently piercing her soul.

"Amy you have no idea. Ever since the kiss on the train on St Valentine's Day all I can think about is you. Your delightful giggle, your perfect legs, your beautiful smile, your nose, your tiny fingers, your intelligence, your wonderfully sized breasts and most of all; you. All of you. I just was to ravish you, tear off every piece of clothing and have my way with you. I just want to please you Amy, but most of all, I know what it feels like to want someone, _need_ someone and do nothing about it and I just want to say I am so sorry for making you wait. I love you Amy. I want you, I _need_ you. I want to pleasure you Amy," Sheldon finished, placing a wet kiss to her throat, down to her collarbone and gently sucking. Amy thought her world was about to burst with pleasure, her spine tingling, her neck tickling but feeling pleasure all at the same time. She was sure that if she died, this would be her heaven. She could feel Sheldon's growing erection, only then noticing her small hand placed on his bulge, gently caressing him. She felt the wetness seeping through her vagina and a small, low moan escaped her lips, rolling off of her tongue and into Sheldon's ear, the breath catching his lobe.

"Amy, how about we dance for a while? Just for one song. I want to hold you and sway to the music. You're turning me into a hippie!" Sheldon whispered, his voice raising a little when he finished speaking. Amy was in heaven; whatever Sheldon wanted, Sheldon would get so she gently stood up and tugged him up with her and turned on her iPod.

The sound of _Coldplay – Yellow_ gently drifted through the stereo system and suddenly Amy was shy, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face when she ducked her head down, away from Sheldon. Sheldon drifted over to Amy, his eyes never leaving her small frame. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face towards him. She gasped at how close he was to her face; she could feel his breath gently caressing her cheeks, their noses just millimeters apart.

"You know I have come so far with you Amy; although I want to ravish you, I want to build the sexual tension between us. I want you to physical need me so much you cannot take it. I want your skin to burn when I fondle your clit. I want your body to convulse in pleasure when I slip my fingers into you, one at a time, gently moving in and out. I want you to scream my name when I skim my teeth down your neck and then suck your collarbone. When my erection enters you, I want you to cum so hard that you cannot take it and you tighten around me, your hips acting of their own according. I want you to never, ever, _ever __**ever**_ forget this experience, Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon whispered lustfully into Amy's ear, shivers running up and down her spine, the wetness seeping through her skimpy underwear and her clit burning and throbbing with desire. If Sheldon wanted to tease her, he was doing a fantastic job at it. Amy thought she was going to burst.

The song ended and _Jason Mraz – I'm Yours_ started gently playing in the background, neither focusing on the song, just staring into one another's eyes, emerald green against a sea blue, the emotions within them raw, tense and thoroughly teased. They gently swayed and Sheldon took the first brave move by slowly unbuttoning Amy's cardigan. With each button he released he moved his head tentatively towards Amy, skimming his lips over hers and moving his mouth to her right cheek, placing kisses down towards her neck and ending up at her collarbone on the last button he released of her cardigan. Satisfied all the buttons where undone, Sheldon grinned mischievously and ripped Amy's blouse off, the buttons flying everywhere.

"Oh Sheldon!" Amy half moaned, half exclaimed. Secretly, Amy loved the alpha male dominance Sheldon had suddenly gained yet she was annoyed that Sheldon had ruined one of her blouses.

"Oh boy, I've always wondered what it would feel like to do that to you and oh my, what a lovely sight." Sheldon exclaimed, grabbing Amy's waist under her blouse and dragging her towards him, the sight of her passion red bra full with her breast was hypnotizing Sheldon. "You look magnificent." Sheldon stated, his face was flushed, his erection pulsing against his clothes and his gazed fixated on Amy's breasts. Somewhere in their heated moment, the music stopped.

The room was filled with sexual tension, radiating off of their heated bodies, the sound of their ragged breathing creating their own rhythm, the sound of moans their own music. They were content, they were in love and they were extremely aroused.

Amy felt overdressed so she decided it was her turn to undress Sheldon. She tugged at the bottom of hit shirt and he let her take it off of him. She then worked on removing the next t-shirt that he was wearing and before she knew it, he was there half naked in her living room, the smell of sex gently creeping its way into her apartment and her senses and it was exhilarating. Here she was, Amy Farrah Fowler, about to see her boyfriend naked and have sex in her apartment. She could not believe it. It was exciting, scary and incredibly intense all at the same time. Just as well she had been on the pill to regulate her menses. She didn't think she would remember to put on a condom in the heat of the moment.

She looked at Sheldon in all his white milkiness and the few hairs on his chest and she started caressing her hands over his body. He gently moaned, the moan originating from the back of his throat and grabbed her hands, his dilated pupils penetrating hers and started coaxing her in the direction of her bedroom. Amy's breath hitched in her throat, realization dawning on her as she realised what was about to occur. Even though the whole evening had been heading in that direction, it was still dawning on her that this was in fact reality and not a dream, something she could not comprehend. Sheldon Lee Cooper actually wanted to make love to Amy Farrah Fowler; the dorky, nerdy kid that no one wanted to be friends with let alone touch.

When they made it into Amy's bedroom, Sheldon pulled Amy into his arms, discarded of her cardigan and blouse so she was just stood there in her red bra, tights and skirt. Sheldon took off her skirt and tights and gulped at the sight before his eyes.

Amy was stood in her bra with a matching red thong which she could feel was drenched with her sweet juices. "See something you like?" Amy flirted, realizing Sheldon was increasingly turned on with her appearance. She made a mental note to thank Penny for her choice of attire and swayed her way over to Sheldon, making sure to sway her hips suggestively towards him.

As Amy made her way to Sheldon, she put her hands out to unbuckle Sheldon's belt, undo the button and zip of his trousers and tugged them down swiftly in one move. She marvelled at the erection and bent down suggestively in front of Sheldon and gently blew then sucked on his erection. He moaned loudly, low and guttural, and grabbed Amy's hair. Amy pulled back and drew herself up to her normal height. If Sheldon was going to tease her, she was going to tease him.

Sheldon couldn't take being slow anymore. He turned around with his back to the bed, grabbed Amy and fell onto the bed. Amy squealed in laughter and shock as she wasn't expecting Sheldon to do something so brash. Sheldon delighted in Amy's sound and quickly arranged it so that she was on top of him and he had discarded of his boxers and her thong. It took Amy a moment to realise that his erection was pushing against her vagina. She moaned, eyes closed and lips parted.

Sheldon saw her expression and cautiously moved his fingers towards her vagina and parted her folds. He found her clit and started gently teasing her until he felt brave enough to stick a finger inside of her. Amy's senses were on high alert, her vagina pulsating and on fire, burning her skin whilst her head was filled with the thought of Sheldon teasing her. She moaned loudly and Sheldon continued his onslaught until he felt she was stretched enough and he withdrew his three fingers which were now inside Amy. Once he did this, he gently pulled Amy up and on top of his erection. The feeling was pure bliss, sealing the deal with a passionate kiss, each moaning into one another's mouths. They stayed still for a moment, passionately kissing whilst Amy got used to Sheldon's size. Once she was used to him, she started moving up and down slowly, gradually progressing until they were both moving in sync at a fast rate. The sound of ragged breathing, moans of lust and pleasure and sweet kisses of passion continued until Amy convulsed and came on Sheldon, her tightening around his erection pushing him over the edge.

"Oh Amy… Ooh… that was just amazing; pure bliss. Why did I not do that ages ago?!" Sheldon questioned, placing a loving kiss on Amy's lips. Amy giggled content and well spent. She rolled over off of Sheldon and hugged his side. He placed his arm under her back and cuddled her to his side.

"This is perfect." Amy stated.

That was until…


	3. Time To Confess

**_Thank you for the reviews and follows; I'm new to this so I appreciate all feedback! I have attempted one shots before, but I've never attempted an actual fic. Sorry if updates slow down from now until the end of June, I'm currently sitting my A-Levels and sh**ting myself! Hope you all enjoy and please read and review! _****_J_**

_That was until…_

"AMY!" "SHELDON!" Came the calls from Amy's doorway, which was now opening. They could hear the calls from their fellow friends and then came an even scarier voice…

"SHELDON LEE COOPER I KNOW YOU ARE IN HERE!" came the screeching sound of Sheldon's mother, Mary.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no… I completely forgot it was her weekend to come down! Amy, where is my phone? What time is it?" came Sheldon's worried tone, completely forgetting he was in fact naked and smelled of sex and Amy's perfume.

Their friends and Sheldon's mother were currently walking around the apart. They saw Sheldon's two t-shirts on the floor and could not believe their eye-sight.

"Leonard… Leonard… LEONARD! They've done stuff. I do not know what but LOOK!" Penny pointed to the two t-shirts on the floor and dragged Leonard over to pick up the garments. "You don't think…" Penny wondered, leaving the question hanging in the air. Mary saw the whole conversion and walked immediately over to the door of the bathroom, not knowing which room was which. She started banging on the door and hearing no response moved onto the other door which was the door to Amy's room.

"SHELDON! I will keep knocking until someone answers. It is Friday morning, you were meant to pick me up from the airport, you never showed up, you were meant to go into work and Leonard said you never came home last night and you are not answering your phone and I swear, if you have sinned you will be coming home and going to Church everyday for a week! No child of mine sins Sheldon Lee Cooper!" Mary ranted, absolutely fuming with her son. She thought she had raised him better than this; at least not to sin until marriage.

Meanwhile, Sheldon and Amy were completely stunned. Amy knew she should have never given Penny a key but then again, she never thought she would be in this situation. Naked. Smelling of sex. People in her apartment looking for her. Sheldon naked in her bed next to her. So much for their date being perfect but Amy did not realise they had been up for so long. She didn't even think to check her phone during the night; she was a little bit pre-occupied!

"Oh no, what do we do? I can't even find my clothes!" Amy worried, frantically looking for her clothes in the mess on the floor. Sheldon stood up and picked up his boxers, thankful that he chose to go for something different to his usual attire and then picked up Amy's blouse and gave her her skirt which was next to the blouse. Sheldon then saw his pants and put them on, remembering that his two t-shirts were outside in Amy's lounge. _This will have to do_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I guess it's time to brace them. So much for keeping this to ourselves!" Amy conceded, getting herself ready for the onslaught that was about to occur.

Sheldon and Amy opened the door to a very red faced Mary Cooper, tapping her foot, hands on her hips and looking disapprovingly at Sheldon. Amy escaped quickly to Penny and Leonard, Penny open mouthed and staring at a dishevelled looking Amy. Leonard, Raj and Howard just looked on, not knowing what to do with themselves.

"You five… Go. I need a moment _alone_ with my son here." Mary stated, ordering them out of the apartment. Amy went to protest as she needed to get ready for work, but one look in Mary's direction and she thought better of it. Penny sensed her worries and whispered that she could get ready at hers.

"Sheldon, what in God's name were you thinking sinnin' with Amy?" Mary questioned, trying to establish why her son had sinned with his girlfriend; they weren't even living together!

"I wasn't thinking, I was just enjoying and trying an experiment," Sheldon tried, hoping his mother would buy his story. This was his mother though, so it was a long shot.

"Sheldon… do you _really_ expect me to believe that sciency rubbish of yours? Sinnin' is _not_ an experiment, trust me, I would know." Mary declared. Sheldon took this information in and tried to use it to his advantage.

"So, you're telling me that you have not sinned since dad died? From what I gather, a woman has needs mother, even yourself." Sheldon retaliated.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, how dare you! That is none of your business. You take that back right now!" Mary huffed, not at all impressed with her son's behaviour and attitude.

"Well mother, if you have sinned, I do not see how this is any different. On the contrary, surely it is better because, for one, me and Amy love each other, two we are in a committed relationship, three we are suited to one another, four I plan to make an honest woman of her _in the future_, five we used protection and I could go on." Sheldon stated, trying to make his mother see sense.

Mary stayed quiet for a moment, weighing up the pro's and con's of continuing to argue with Sheldon.

"Mother, if you must know, this was… well, this was… you know…" Sheldon was suddenly awkward, not wanting to admit to his mother that this was his first time. At least he hoped that would be the last argument to make her realise how Sheldon has not has a sex life until last night.

"Shelly, are you being openly honest here?" Sheldon felt relieved. She had used his pet name from when he was a child. His mother had _finally_ calmed down. He had made her see sense. Sheldon physically relaxed, not realising how tense he had been.

"Oh mother, did you really think I had had coitus before now? You know how much I hate germs." Sheldon stated and the mood in the apartment physically lightened. The once bleak Friday morning had a beam of light shining through the curtains and Mary took her son in her arms and hugged him tight. Although Sheldon tensed for a moment, he relaxed a little and briefly returned the hugged.

Meanwhile, in Penny's apartment, Amy was getting the 'third degree' from Penny who wanted to know _all_ the details, including _every_ detail.

"Amy, come on, you need to spill! What the hell happened from Sheldore not being able to touch _anyone_ including you, to being able to have _sex_ with you! What did you do? Get him drunk?" Penny questioned, not letting up on the chance to interrogate Amy whilst she was getting ready in her apartment for work.

"Penny, as much as you are my bestie, I think I want to keep this a secret for a little while longer. For starters, I may not have a boyfriend now if Mary's facial expression was anything to go by when we left! For all I know, she may well have kidnapped Sheldon and taken him back to Texas for the rest of his life!" Amy exclaimed, worried about her boyfriend and his mother's conversation.

"Oh Amy, relax. Mary is gonna be fine once she listens to Sheldon's story. And anyway, even if Mary did do something, this is Sheldon. He would probably build a death star and escape from Texas, he will be okay." Penny tried to ease Amy's mind, but Amy was still slightly worried. "Anyway, you gonna tell me all the details then? What, where, when, who, _how!_" Penny reiterated, not letting Amy get away with telling her nothing at all. This was Penny; she was going to get Amy to spill the beans whether she liked it not!

"Okay, okay, okay! If it will get you off my back and if you must know, this is what happened…" Amy then went into the details of hers and Sheldon's evening spent together and how Sheldon finally told each other they loved one another and how they had progressed their relationship.

Amy wanted to further deepen their level of commitment though; she just didn't want to spook Sheldon too soon. They were going to need to get Sheldon to get out of his comfort zone even more.

"Hey bestie… I have an idea but I'm going to need your help." Amy asked.


	4. The Experiment

**_Sorry it has taken so long to update; I've had A-Level exams and my 18_****_th_****_ Birthday was on the 6_****_th_****_ June so I've had celebrations; one of my presents was TBBT boxset season 1 to 6 so I've always been distracted! I was worried people weren't reading because there have been no reviews, but I'll give it a few more chapters and decide then if I'm going to continue. Thank you for the new follows and for being patient for another chapter. Hope you enjoy and please read and review so I know if people want me to continue or if you want something to happen or if you don't like it so I know where I stand! Aha_****_J_********_xx_**

It was 'Anything Can Happen Thursday' and Sheldon decided he wanted to spice things up by having Thai food on a Thursday instead of a Monday and to play Dungeons and Dragons with the boys but the girls weren't having any of it. They wanted to go out and Amy and Penny had an idea.

"Sheldon, you've had this dart board for ages yet we have never seen you use it. How did you even acquire one and better yet, why?" Amy asked. She was intrigued to say the least, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, it started when Leonard moved it. He wanted something to impress ladies when they stayed over, although I was sceptical because he doesn't acquire many, but he was adamant, he paid for it and he's never damaged anything because he has never used it. To be perfectly honest, I'm a little baffled as to why we still have it. Why are you suddenly asking?" Sheldon questioned, becoming suspicious as to why Amy was suddenly interested. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, since you have never played it and it is anything can happen Thursday, I challenge you to a game. Winner gets to choose the next game." Amy stated, hoping this was bait Sheldon.

"What if I don't want to play?" Sheldon asked.

"Then you have to forfeit. You have to kiss me in public and then go to a movie with me, my choice." Amy declared. Everyone was watching, anticipating Sheldon's next move.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you really are a vixen… I guess I'll have to go for a game of darts, I'm still not over the whole germ thing." Sheldon stated. Amy inwardly smiled; she had hoped Sheldon would choose that one as she had been practising and this would in turn make the night more fun.

Everyone took a seat and waited for Sheldon to get his darts out and pass Amy a set. They decided they would stick to the rule of darts and stand precisely 7 feet and 9.25 inches away from the board and checked that the board was 5 feet and 8 inches off of the floor before proceeding.

Sheldon decided to be the gentleman and let Amy go first. Penny was secretly cheering her on in her head, going to practise sessions with her and giving her tips of how to win and score high points.

Amy threw the dart and hit the double 20 mark. She was happy but knew she could do better. She took her time with her next dart, making sure to line up properly before proceeding. She hit the triple 20 and smiled. She was so going to win this. Her last dart hit the bull's eye taking her total to 150. _Not bad_ she thought.

Sheldon was up next, not looking happy. They were aiming to get to 401 because it was in the middle of what the male and female dart players had to achieve. Sheldon threw his dart and hit the 1. _Well it's a start_ Sheldon thought. He threw his next dart and scored 20 points. His next dart missed meaning he only scored 21 points. _Oh no_.

Amy smiled. This was going better than she thought. _Oh yes, this is brilliant._ She threw her next three darts and scored 120. 270 points in total. _This could be over sooner than I thought_.

Sheldon went next and he had improved slightly. He had worked out the physics to the game and before Amy knew it, he had scored 90 points. 111 in total is still a long way off of 270 though, so Amy wasn't too worried. She only needed 131 points. She hit the 1, then the triple 20 twice so she only needed another 10 points to win. Sheldon took his turn, knowing he had to up his game even more. He still needed 300 points. He scored 100 meaning he had 200 left. He knew he would need a miracle for him to win.

Amy stepped up to the line and thought about it; she had to advantage over him. Did she really want the game to be over so easily? She decided she was going to be mean just this once; she did want to see the film after all. It was '_The Other Woman'_ and she had to admit that she had a big of a thing for Cameron Diaz. She hit the double five and Penny and Bernadette cheered her on, giving her hugs when they finished.

"Well, congratulations Amy. Which movie did you want to watch?" Sheldon asked, scared of what the answer would be.

"The Other Woman. It has Cameron Diaz in and I have a bit of a thing for her!" Amy exclaimed, excited about the prospect of seeing Cameron Diaz in the film.

They packed away the darts and all made their way to the cinema; the girls were glad Amy had won but the guys were dreading the film. This was going to be the longest film they had ever seen.

"Amy, what if I don't want to watch the film? This isn't fair on the guys either you know." Sheldon stated.

"Well, if you don't go to the movies with me and everyone else, you have to down a pint of drink of my choice and then make out with me, in public, including fondling." Amy told Sheldon. She was secretly hoping this time he would actually choose the movie, but Amy had no idea what Sheldon would do. It was 'Anything Can Happen Thursday' after all.

"Sheldon, please choose the pint and Amy! I don't think we can cope with a Rom-Com. Please!" Leonard begged.

"Speak for yourself, dude, I've been waiting to see this!" Raj exclaimed.

"I worry about you, you know." Howard declared looking at Raj funnily. He had always found his Indian friend to be a little bit weird. "Please Sheldon… you need to take one for the team!" Howard pleaded. Sheldon was quiet for a little longer, contemplating his choice. He decided the alcohol would loosen his inhibitions about making out with Amy so decided the latter option.

"Okay, let's go to the Cheesecake factory and see what drink you want me to down." Sheldon stated.

Howard and Leonard sighed with relief whilst Bernadette, Penny and Raj sulked out of the apartment and made their way downstairs.

"Ooh this could be interesting!" Amy clapped excitedly, thinking of what drink Sheldon could down.

When they got to the Cheesecake Factory, they stood by the bar and Amy decided that Sheldon would down and Angry Orchard Cider. She asked the Bartender who served up the drink. Everyone looked at Sheldon expectantly but he just stood there looking at the beverage. He sniffed it and looked up, pulling a funny face.

"Oh for God's sake Sheldon, just drink the pint and get it over and done with!" Penny exclaimed.

"Yeah, stop being such a putz." Bernadette yelled, the wine she and Penny had just drunk getting in her head a little bit.

"Okay… let's get this over a done with I guess." Sheldon stated.


	5. The Unexpected Twist

**_Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, been uber busy with exams and I _****_finally_****_ have my last exam tomorrow! College will be finished and I will be moving back home _****_J_********_thank you for the reviews, please do read and review, it means a lot gives me the confidence to carry on writing. Thank you for the favourites and follows as well, much appreciated! _****_J_**

_"__Okay… let's get this over a done with I guess." Sheldon stated._

Sheldon downed the pint and because he was not used to such alcohol intake it affected more than it would if someone drank on a more regular basis. It was safe to say his was a little more than tipsy. He looked at Amy and his eyes were glazed over and he was smiling lopsidedly. The look in his eyes though, although glazy was one of love. It's like he was back when him and Amy made love the first time. It was as though he was a different person that night. He had been shy the past two weeks because he was embarrassed but he couldn't admit that to Amy. Instead he just went back to how it was before because he was shy and still not completely over the germ issue.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Amy. He truly did. He would never admit that again though but this new alcohol intake was releasing his inhibitions. He looked at Amy in a new way and all he saw was a guardian angel sent from Heaven. _Maybe heaven does exist?_

Amy could see the look in Sheldon's eyes. He was looking at her the way he did two weeks ago and she felt a warm sensation spread through her. She finally had that Sheldon back. Although they had had sex she was even more sexually frustrated now because she found it harder to find her own release now that she had felt Sheldon in her, enveloping her and taking her to the ends of the earth in orgasmic pleasure.

Sheldon walked over to Amy, ignoring everyone around them. They were all astonished that Sheldon had downed a pint and didn't spill any or spit it out. Once he reached Amy, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waste and leaned his head down to her neck.

_"__Hoo…"_ Amy whispered. She was almost on fire from the sensations coming from being this close to Sheldon, feeling his breath on her neck, tickling yet arousing all at the same time.

"What next _Vixen_?" Sheldon enquired, enjoying the sensation he caused Amy. He did not move his head away from her but instead started placing little feather light kisses on her neck, relishing in her gripping his arms from the intensity of the kisses. He was distracting her but she kept her mind straight, only letting it briefly enjoy the pleasure. She had denied herself enough sexual thoughts in the past that she could rebound this; or so she thought. It was true; Sheldon Cooper really did excel at things!

"Well… you can either come clubbing with us and then back to mine for a little _after party_. Or, you can admit that Howard Wolowitz is better then you and go back to yours without me." Amy smirked, hoping and praying desperately that he would pick the first option.

"When you say _clubbing_, what exactly does that entail?" Sheldon enquired.

"Well, you have to come with us to find out!" Amy exclaimed. He wasn't getting out of it that easily she thought.

Whilst the couple exchanged this little moment between themselves, the rest of the group looked on in pure shock, all of them speechless.

"I… I… I am seeing this correctly, aren't I?" Penny asked, dumbfounded to the spot.

"Yeah… I think so." Leonard stated.

Two weeks ago, the group had a shock of their lives when they walked in on Sheldon and Amy with Mary Cooper trailing behind them to see Amy and Sheldon had engaged in sex. Since then however, it was like the act had never happened. Now though, everyone was completely confused.

"Well, I for one think this is adorable, now hurry up. Bernadette wants to go clubbing!" Bernadette exclaimed, the alcohol coursing through her tiny body.

Amy and Sheldon were still wrapped up in each though and didn't even notice Bernadette trying to get their attention. In the end Howard took her to one side and started trying to calm her down by embracing her and swaying her side to side.

"Well… I would never admit that someone with a Master's degree and no Doctorate is smarter than me so it seems I am in a corner of having to choose the first option." Sheldon finished the sentence with a little wink and kissed Amy softly on the lips.

"Awww! Leonard, look at them. They really are cute in their own weird way aren't they?" Penny said, looking at Leonard with a smouldering look in her eyes. It seemed the mix of cuteness and alcohol was enough to make Penny want Leonard.

"You know, if we keep this up, we won't even make it to the club," Penny seductively whispered to Leonard. Leonard gulped, his mind and growing erection trying to make up the decision for him.

"EVERYONE!" Raj shouted, frustrated with his friends and their relationships feeling incredibly lonely since Emily had other plans that night and could not come out with them.

"Good, I have your attention. Now, are we going out or not? I want to have fun and not stand here looking like a lonely idiot!" Raj exclaimed.

"Raj is right. Come on guys, I wanna get me some vodka shots!" Penny clapped happily and led the group to a club a short distance away from the Cheesecake Factory. Once there, she ordered everyone, including Sheldon, a vodka shot. Penny downed hers in one, quickly followed by Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Leonard. They all looked expectantly at Sheldon and Amy. Amy ignored them and focussed on Sheldon. He looked at the drink, deciding if it was a good idea to drink this Russian concoction. He sniffed, grimaced, shrugged his shoulders and it was soon gone, down in one. His throat burned and he was choking up.

"Why? How? Why?" Sheldon choked out, confused as to why people drink that monster of a drink.

"Try this!" Penny handed him a cocktail. It was a Red Red Sunset (Malibu, Grenadine and Orange Juice). Sheldon was intrigued and found that he actually liked the taste of the drink.

"Ooh. This is very nice! Thank you Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed.

It was an hour later and Sheldon had consumed 4 more of the Red Red Sunsets and was happily laughing to himself at the bar. He looked over at the dance floor however and spotted Amy. Due to the heat in the club, Amy had taken off her cardigans and was just in her t-shirt which was gradually clinging to her form because of the sweat from the heat and her consistency to continuously dance. She was hypnotising. _Fascinating._ _It's like I am drawn to her. I want to dance with her._

Sheldon got up and wearily made his way over to Amy. She noticed him coming towards her and felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. _If I had known all I had to do was get him drunk, I would have started on this a long time ago!_

"Hello wench!" Sheldon exclaimed. He grabbed her arse and held it tightly, pushing Amy against him.

"Sheldon! You cannot treat me like this!" Amy declared, hurt by Sheldon's actions.

"I'll treat you how I want to treat you," Sheldon darkly replied, crashing his lips down onto Amy's and seeking entrance to let his tongue explore her mouth quite vigorously. Amy was stunned and obliged, suddenly fearful of Sheldon. She had never seen him so dark, commanding and forceful. It was weird to consider that a part of her actually felt turned on by this turn of events yet a larger and more dominant side of her knew this was wrong, something was wrong, and she didn't like it.

_No… No, this isn't right. Sheldon, what are you doing?! What did your mother tell you with how to treat girls? To do the __**opposite**__ of what your father did!_ _Not to act like him. You need to run. Now. _Sheldon came crashing to earth with a massive thud. He thrust Amy off of him and ran outside, ashamed by his actions and feeling disappointed with himself by how much he had acted like his father. It was true. Alcohol _was_ poison. But then again, it was so good. Sheldon was utterly confused, hurt and ashamed of himself. He was walking down the street, not really focusing on where he was going. He heard shouting behind him.

_Amy._

_What is going on with him? Why is he being forceful? My arse actually __**hurts**__! This isn't Sheldon. I'm scared, confused, hurt and worried. I need to talk to him but I don't want to. What if he does something worse than this? Is he capable of that? I don't know what he is capable of now._ Amy was just as confused as Sheldon, if not worse. She thought he could never hurt a fly yet here he is shoving his tongue down her throat, grabbing her bum forcefully and pushing her against him. She could feel his whole body against hers. His growing erection that she was suddenly scared of and not wanting unlike before. This is not how she wanted her second time to be. She wanted to push him away from her and run away from him but it seems Sheldon came to his senses and suddenly ran off without her. She was left there, perplexed at the events that had just unfolded. The rest of her friends were completely unaware of the events that just unfolded between Sheldon and Amy. They were happily wrapped up in themselves and Raj was on the phone to Emily, chatting animatedly.

Amy decided she could not leave this unresolved and decided to follow Sheldon a few seconds later. She found him walking down the street in his own world, completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Sheldon!" Amy screeched.

He turned around slowly. His eyes were shedding tears, his form wracking from unreleased sobs, his hair a mess from where he had run his hand through it and his face… his cute, adorable face was haunted.

"Amy…" his voice croaked.

**_I wanted to portray a different side to Sheldon because I have read so many fics with Sheldon not acting like his father (Sorry if someone has done something similar) that I wanted to experiment with a different, more confused side and one that actually shows he is affected by the behaviour of his dad. Also, you gotta have a bit of angst!_**

**_Please read and review, much love guys!xx_**


	6. The Awkward Phone Call

**_Thank you so much for reading reviewing and following _****_J_********_smkffnutt, happy birthday for the 6_****_th_****_ June! Obviously the best day for a birthday! ;) Also thank you for your lovely comments _****_J_********_They are muchly appreciated. As for the smut, that is coming soon! You have to work up the storyline! Ahah, glad you are enjoying! Much love guys!xxx_**

"Sheldon… what are you doing? You think you can run away after just doing that to me and expect me to just allow it?! I think not mister; we need to talk about this."

"Please Amy… not here. Not like this. I would like to go home please." Sheldon pleaded, the tone of his voice breaking Amy and allowing him his wishes.

She hailed a cab and they both got in and made their way to Amy's apartment. Sheldon couldn't be bothered to argue with her because he meant _his_ home so he allowed her to go back to hers, conceding defeat.

Once they were at Amy's Sheldon removed his jacket and sat down on the sofa, head in his hands. He sighed deeply, not knowing what to do with himself. How had he gotten into this mess?

He remembered the last time he drank and he swore to himself he would never ever do it again because he caused so much heartache.

"Amy… do you want to know what happened last time I drank and why I never do drink now?"

"Okay Sheldon; only if it will make you feel better." Amy replied, slightly shocked at the admission.

"I was 21 and it was the 3rd March. I had just had a break-through in physics. I was invited to go out drinking, just at the pub, and my mother was down and I told her and she said I should go, but only have one drink. Well, one drink turned into another and another and you get the picture. I returned home at about 1am after 15 drinks. My mother was furious. I had not let her know what time I was going to be home. She had stayed up for me but she started ranting at me about how Jesus would be disappointed and that I need to ask for forgiveness. I had had enough and just turned around and slapped her. Just like that. I started shouting at her, saying that Jesus and God doesn't exist, the world is over 6,000 years old and that she needs to realise this rather than waste her life with religion She just looked at me. The look of disappointment, hurt, shocked and worst of all haunting despair was spread across her face. She started shouting back, telling me to go to my room but I just stood there, stubborn as ever. Why did I do it Amy? I mean, this is my mother Amy! What was I thinking? I barely remember it if I am honest with you. Apparently I collapsed on the sofa and my mother went to bed. In the morning I awoke, asked what happened and how she got the cut on her cheek and she informed me. I promised her that I would never ever drink heavily again and now it's happened all over again and because you are my mother you won't forgive me, but Amy please, I am actually begging you! This isn't me. This is why I don't drink. Amy please. I won't ever, ever, ever do this again to you! I am _not_ like my father. He was a vile man, but I am not that man Amy. You have to believe me! I am truly so sorry Amy. Honestly. I lo- care about you Amy, deeply!"

Amy didn't say anything.

Shock.

That was all that was hanging in the air surrounding Amy.

"Sheldon… just tell me one thing. How do you **_honestly_** feel about me. I need to hear it, aloud. You have said it before, you can say it again."

"Amy… Farrah… Fowler. You know how I feel about."

"Sheldon, I swear to God. If you want me to talk about this, you need to tell me how you feel."

"How about I show?" Sheldon whispered. Amy hadn't realised because she was looking down at her twisted hands, but Sheldon's face was centimetres away from hers. She inhaled sharply but kept her cool.

"No Sheldon. I want to hear it. I need to hear it. Please." Amy begged, her eyelids fluttering to look down at his lips then back to look at his eyes. His baby blue enticing eyes that were gradually becoming a smouldering black colour were making it difficult to stand her ground. They needed to talk about this but Amy could not stop the burning, butterfly effect he was having upon her body.

"How about…" he gradually leaned in closer, his voice becoming husky, "we leave this for now…" his voice now above a whisper, his lips almost touching hers, her eyelids fluttering shut, "we leave this for now…" and his kissed her softly on the lips, all of Amy's arguments for talking about this now melting away, her body leaning into his touch and betraying her.

"But…" Sheldon leaned in to kiss her deeply. That was the end of Amy Farrah Fowler's argument. She was hypnotised by Sheldon now, her body beginning the mountain climb to find her orgasm.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Sheldon pulled away and asked, smirking at Amy. Amy's reply was instant. She pulled his head towards her crashing her lips against his and forcing her tongue into his mouth, her hands holding his head in place.

Sheldon was slightly surprised but soon responded and started a dance with her tongue.

He started removing her clothes and soon Amy was half naked, her breasts catching Sheldon's attention, the soft silky skin enticing him to play with them, gently massaging them. He soon released his lips from Amy's, Amy releasing a moan in protest which soon turned into a moan of pleasure when Sheldon replaced his lips on her nipples, the feeling exquisite. Amy's nipples soon became taut, and she in turn tugged at Sheldon's t-shirt's asking permission to take them. He helped her and soon he was half naked and pinning Amy down to the sofa, Sheldon laying on top of her and him grinding his erection against her groin.

Sheldon started kissing Amy's neck, focussing on her pulse point between her collarbone and neck and Amy started squirming and giggling, the kisses softly tickling her. During her squirms though she was pressing against Sheldon even harder; he started moaning in return, the feeling of Amy squirming and rubbing against him becoming an extremely massive turn-on.

"_Vixen_." Sheldon muttered against Amy's neck. In return, Amy started undoing Sheldon's belt buckle as his hands became busy with removing Amy of her attire.

Soon they were both naked and took a breather to look each other in the eyes.

"Amy… in response to your earlier question, I love you. Amy Farrah Fowler, you have stolen my heart and only you own the key to find it and open it."

"Sheldon, that was beautiful."

Sheldon then penetrated Amy, filling her in one go. He stayed still a moment, Amy adjusting to him and him adjusting to Amy, her hot walls enveloping Sheldon. He started a slow rhythm of thrusting into Amy and they both began the slow tortuous pleasurable journey to their orgasms.

"Oh… Sh-Sheldon!"

Sheldon just leaned down to kiss Amy. He forgot how amazing this felt; the pleasure was encasing him in a bubble.

"Amy… Amy… I – I'm so close!" Sheldon gushed, his thrusts becoming quicker, harder and faster, Amy's moans of pleasure forcing him over the edge.

Soon after Sheldon found his noisy release, Amy found hers, her hands finding Sheldon's head and dragging his face down to hers to kiss her hard on the mouth, their tongues fighting one another as Amy and Sheldon rode through their orgasms.

"Sheldon… I love you too." Amy finished, kissing him softly on the lips.

What neither of them realised though as they cuddled up on the sofa together was that in their haste to get undressed, they had accidentally called Penny who answered her phone on speaker so the whole gang heard.

"Oh my goodness!" Bernadette gushed.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny stated.

"EW!" All the boys chorused in unison.

"Well… it's safe to say this is now going to be incredibly awkward." Howard chirped, not looking forward to his next encounter with Sheldon or Amy. Or the Shamy.

"Do we tell them?" Penny asked the whole group.


End file.
